This application seeks continuing support for the CORE functions of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC), now in its eighth year of operation. The funds sought herein will support: (1) the services of the Director and Associate Director; (2) the Administrative Offices of the UCCRC; (3) Planning and Evaluation functions; (4) Viral Oncology Core facilities; (5) Biology Core facilities; (6) Data Management Core facilities; (7) the Registry and Center for Clinical Evaluation; (8) Steroid Receptor Assay Core Laboratory; (9) Blood Cell Separator Core facility; and (10) New Project Developmental Funds.